Various different forms and types of measuring devices are known to the prior art. One particular type of measuring device is known as a “tape measure.” Tape measures typically comprise a flexible tape resiliently coiled within a housing. The flexible tape is normally printed with incremental measuring marks for measuring distances. In use, the flexible tape is uncoiled and extended from the housing and placed on a surface to be measured. Distances can then be marked with a separate marking means, such as a pen or pencil, directly onto the surface measured.
The use of “tape measure” herein means, a measuring device, including but not limited to digital measuring devices, laser rangefinders, laser measuring tools, proximity sensors, optical sensors, tape measures, GPS, magnetic, and sonar, unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, non-tape measure measuring devices are envisioned within this disclosure of exemplary “tape measures.” Likewise reference to a “marking tape measure,” “marking measuring device,” and the like, is not intended to serve as a requirement that an exemplary measuring device have a marking device and/or marking capabilities.
Numerous devices incorporating marking devices inside and outside tape measure housings are known in the prior art. These include marking devices which are affixed to existing tape measure housings, for instance the self adhesive scoring attachment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,513 (Doak), and other marking devices (for instance U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,104 (Scarborough), U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,635 (Scarborough), U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,125 (Scarborough), U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,636 (Scarborough), U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,280 (Scarborough), U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,672 (Scarborough), U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,185 (Scarborough), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,344 (Scarborough)). Marking devices can also include marking tools which are affixed to belt clips of existing tape measure housings. In example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,648 (Doak et al.) which discloses a marking device adapted to be mounted on one side of the tape measure, namely as a replacement belt clip. Marking devices can also include housings configured for receipt therethrough of marking means, such as pencils or pens. In example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,052 (Lin) discloses a tape measure having formed therein a passage for receiving therethrough the marking means. Marking devices can also include marking tools which are integral with the tape measure housing. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,074 (Holevas et al.) discloses a tape measure having a marker attached to the tape measures lock so that depression of the lock mechanism also extends the marker out of the housing of the tape measure. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,337 (Taylor) discloses a marking device integrally formed into the housing of the tape measure. Marking devices can also include scoring means rather than marking means utilizing indicia (e.g., ink, graphite). For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,787 (Kobayashi), U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,157 (Keene), and U.S. Pat. No. 352,664 (Clark, Jr.).